


Light And Gold

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Lucifer, Fledgling Gabriel, Fluff and Angst, Other, Scared!Gabriel, protective!lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over and over again Michael and Lucifer fight and Gabriel, who is still almost a baby himself, hates it. When he overhears his oldest brother one day he decides that it’s better to leave them, to run away, because if he stays he fears that it might cost Lucifer more than just a few feathers while fighting…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light And Gold

**Author's Note:**

> No shipping, just brothers and feelings.

His golden eyes widened, small wings wrapped around himself and his heart beating in his ears, Gabriel sat on the floor, trying not to listen to his big brothers in the other room, but it was impossible not to hear them yelling and fighting. All of heaven knew what happened, they never managed to keep their fights private, not with the rumbling they caused beneath their feet, not with the thunder and lightning. Gabriel covered his ears, begged them to stop, but even if he would have yelled they wouldn’t listen. They never listened to anyone, why would they listen to their baby brother then?

This time it already went on for hours and with every other word, with every new thing they called each other, Gabriel’s hope for it to end sank and his tears got heavier. He might be still a fledgling, barely able to fly on his own and unable to teleport yet or to think like the older ones, but he already knew that Lucifer and Michael would cause a huge trouble one day, they had to with their behavior.

Suddenly the voices behind the door were gone and Gabriel looked up, confused, but hopeful. Would they finally be done? Would they stop fighting for today and just ignore each other like they always did when they fought for so long? Just as the young angel stood up and peaked into the room he froze though, the words he heard stinging in his heart and bringing the tears right back.

“I forbid you to ever go near Gabriel again.” His oldest brother said with a tone that left no doubt about his seriousness. Michael meant what he said.

“You think you can keep me away from my brother?” Lucifer asked and Gabriel shivered behind the door. Outside another loud rumbling was heard.

“You won’t drag him on your side, I will kill you before you have the chance to twist his innocent mind.” Michael growled. That was the moment Gabriel had enough, finally enough.

He knew that Michael was not joking, that he would be doing what he said if Lucifer ever came close to him again. So he ran, or flew, the best he could, as far as his little wings managed to take him and then even further, until he collapsed against a tree and curled himself up, hiding under the gold of his wings. Gabriel could not risk that Lucifer would get hurt, he adored his big brother, he looked up to him and would never, under any circumstances, give Michael a reason to lay a hand on him. He loved Lucifer.

It had always been like this and Gabriel never really understood Michael or Raphael. But Lucifer… oh how he loved him. Lucifer’s face was the first he saw when he opened his eyes, his voice was the one he heard and he loved him from the first moment, more than Michael and more than Raphael. He loved to play with him and that he always smiled when he was with him, no matter how sad he truly was, no matter how much he fought with Michael. For Gabriel he always had the brightest smile in heaven. For Gabriel he was always the light that brightened his life.

Lucifer taught him how to walk and speak, from him he learned to fly. Michael knew that he was Gabriel’s world, that he loved him the most, and he never liked it. He hated that, whenever Lucifer was not around, Gabriel would ask for him, demand him to come and be with him.

But now? He couldn’t go back, not with what would happen if he did. He would just stay here, in the middle of nowhere, alone and not being dangerous for his beloved brother. Maybe one day father would find him and he could tell him, ask him for help. But as long as the two oldest archangels kept fighting there was no reason for him to go back and to put Lucifer in danger. Gabriel would rather die himself before risking that Lucifer was hurt in any way.

—

The door slammed shut behind Lucifer, the anger still showing on his face. Over and over again they did the same and it was tiring, devastating. If only Michael would not be so stubborn. Oh, he hated his older brother sometimes and wished for nothing more than to just rip him in half. He knew he could do that, without even sweating, but he also loved Michael, no matter how often they fought. It was insane…

“Gabe?” Lucifer called out for his little angel brother, the only one around here who gave him the feeling of being loved and wanted, but he got no answer. That was weird, it never took his youngest brother more than the blink of an eye to come to him when he called.

Confused, but not yet worried, he walked over to the fledgling’s room, smiling as he opened the door.

“Gabe, are you here?” he asked, but the room was empty, the only thing in it a single golden feather, so small that it couldn’t be someone else’s. Lucifer picked it up slowly and twisted it in his hands while looking around. Where was his baby brother? Was he playing hide and seek with Raphael? Or was he with father?

Suddenly the door to Gabriel’s room smashed against the wall, an angry Michael standing there and glaring at Lucifer.

“What are you doing here?” he asked and stomped over, taking the feather out of his brother’s hands. “I told you to stay away from Gabriel!”

“Are you dumb on purpose?” Lucifer huffed and turned around. “Gabriel is not even here!”

“Good! I’m sick of you always feeding him with your so called love!” Michael yelled at him, but at the moment Lucifer had no intention to continue their argument, there were more important things now. Gabriel for example.

Lucifer pushed his brother aside and walked out of the room, calling out for Gabriel again, without an answer. Michael didn’t follow him this time, at least that was something, but slowly he started to worry. What if the little one hurt himself somehow? What if he had an accident while trying to fly and laid somewhere, bleeding? Gabriel wasn’t able to heal himself yet, he was still a fledgling after all and extremely clumsy. Normally Lucifer enjoyed his brother’s clumsiness, but it could lead to problems.

One after another Lucifer zapped to his little brother’s favorite places, all of them empty and with no sign of Gabriel anywhere. It didn’t take long until he started to panic. Gabriel was his responsibility, he was the only one Lucifer wanted to keep save, and now he was gone. Finally, after checking all of the places a second time, he decided to go to the only place he didn’t search yet. To his father.

It took him a few moments to finally knock on the door, he knew his father was always busy and he never really liked coming to him for help, but where else could he go to find Gabriel?

“Come in, Lucifer.” he heard his father’s voice behind the door and the angel obeyed, his head hanging unusually low when he stepped up to Him.

“Gabriel is gone, I can’t find him anywhere.” He mumbled, as if he didn’t knew already.

“You fought with Michael again, didn’t you?” god asked and Lucifer’s head flew up, teeth gritting.

“It’s not my fault that he is a dick.” He scoffed. “But I don’t care for Michael, it’s Gabe I-“

“I know and that’s exactly the problem. Your obsession with Gabriel is getting out of hand.” Lucifer was interrupted and for a moment the angel was so surprised that he could only blink in confusion.

“Ob… session?” he stuttered. “I- I’m not… obsessed!”

“Lucifer, you can’t watch Gabriel all the time. He needs to learn on his own, grow alone. If you continue to pamper him he will never be able to stand on his own feet.” God said and laid a hand on his son’s shoulder so he looked up. “Let him go, son.”

“You’re kidding me, right? You want me to let him _go_? He’s a _baby_ , father! He can barely fly and guess who taught him how to do that! It wasn’t you, it was _me_!” Lucifer defended himself and his actions. He couldn’t believe how his father could be so blunt.

“Don’t you see that all you think about anymore is Gabriel? How is he supposed to be independent?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and turned around, breaking free from his father’s touch.

“If you won’t help me, fine! But don’t you dare tell me I should let him go!” Lucifer growled, his hands clenching to fists. He should have known that this would happen, it always happened when he came here, but who else could he possibly go to for help?

“What is it with you and Gabriel, Lucifer?” god asked when the angel was about to go and he turned around again, a steeled glare that spoke only of seriousness.

“I _love_ him, father. And he’s the only one here who loves me back, if you can’t see that.” Lucifer said and with these words he was gone, off to continue his search for Gabriel and left his father alone, sighing.

“If only you knew, son.” He said when the door closed, but Lucifer didn’t hear him.

—

Hours had passed when Gabriel finally stopped crying and dragged himself up. He rubbed his eyes dry, eyes that were red and hurt, but it wasn’t the first time he did this. Raphael said he was a baby, he’d always be a baby, and maybe he was right. But it wasn’t his fault, he always tried to be strong. Of course Gabriel heard Lucifer’s calls for him, but as much as he wanted to answer, he stayed silent and tried to not even make a sound. He didn’t want his brother to find him, even though he wanted nothing more.

Carefully the little angel stood up, his wings heavy on his back, and walked away from the tree, towards the little stream that was only a few feet away. He knelt down and filled his hands with water, splashing it in his face to wash the dried tears away, along with anything else his sobbing and crying left behind. He might be a baby, but even he knew that he hated being dirty.

If only Gabe would have thought about tucking his wings behind him, not spreading them to the sides, he could have prevented what happened next, but of course he didn’t. He wasn’t used to them being so big, they grew over the last month, and when he tried to fill his hands again he lost balance and fell face forward into the stream. He tried his best to turn around, to get his face out of the water, but his wings were soaked and even heavier than before, pushing him down and all his efforts to roll over were useless. There was nothing he could do, nothing to stop himself from starting to swallow the water and slowly losing his consciousness.

Before the little angel’s eyes flashed images, so clear that he could barely believe they were memories. All of them were of his big brother and not in a single one of them he was ever anything else than caring and sweet. Gabriel’s little hands, reaching out for Lucifer for the first time. Gabriel with his knee bleeding and crying and Lucifer calming him down and healing the damage. Gabriel taking his first attempts to fly, his brother by his side, ready to catch him when he fell. Lucifer singing lullabies for him, carrying him around the meadows and gardens, always there, always smiling.

For a moment the little one stopped struggling and closed his eyes, smiling. Those were good memories.

_Luci…_

Gabriel barely finished his inner prayer to his brother when he was pulled up and strong arms wrapped around him, held him tight as he finally managed to breathe again. He felt the beloved cold, the smell of wind and the sound of Lucifer’s beating heart, so fast as if he was the one who almost drowned.

“Gabe! What have you done?” Lucifer asked whispering, stroking over his little brothers head.

Gabriel didn’t answer, he shivered in his brothers arms and Lucifer sighed. He walked away from the stream, over to the tree where Gabriel sat before, and knelt down with the young one still clinging on him. A quick wave of his hand was enough to dry him and his wings and filling him with warmth again, then he sat down and put Gabriel on his lap.

“Where have you been? I looked everywhere, you little runaway.” Lucifer smiled. Finally Gabriel looked up, his eyes still teary and red.

“I didn’t want Michael to hurt you… he said he would if… if…” Gabriel’s voice was cut off by his own sobs and Lucifer held him against his chest again.

“Shh… Michael won’t do anything. He’s just an idiot. Nothing can keep me away from you, little brother.” He assured him, wings wrapping around them both to prove his words. He was furious at Michael for scaring Gabriel so much, but he couldn’t show him. Gabe was still so young, innocent and pure. How could his oldest brother be so cruel and scare him so much that he ran away?

“And if he does?” Gabriel sniffed and Lucifer lifted his head a little, wiping the tears off his eyes.

“He won’t dare. He might be mean, but he won’t do anything. He’s just talking…” he said, a gentle smile on his face. “Michael is just jealous, you know?”

Gabriel blinked confused. “Jealous?” he asked.

Lucifer chuckled slightly and turned his little brother around so he could see the place. While he spoke he gently groomed the little one’s wings, something that always calmed Gabriel down. Lucifer loved the beautiful and warm gold of Gabriel’s wings, so unique and perfect, like Gabriel himself.

“Michael wants to be closer to you, like I am. He says that I’m bad for you. It doesn’t matter for him that he has everything else, whenever you ask for me instead of him he gets more jealous.” He slowly explained, trying to use words the little one understood. “And he hates me, he doesn’t want me to have someone I love like I love you. For you I’m the big brother, like Michael was for Raphael. And he doesn’t want that.”

“Why not? He had his baby brother… why can’t you have one too?” Gabriel asked innocently and looked over his shoulder, seeing the sad smile on Lucifer’s face.

Of course Gabriel didn’t know what would come in the future, he still lacked this kind of insight. Lucifer knew about the fight that was ahead, even though he had no idea when it would happen. When the moment came though he wouldn’t be able to be there for Gabriel anymore. That was just another reason to spend as much time with him as he could, to teach him and to give him the love he deserved.

“Don’t think about it, okay Gabe? I’m here and I love you, isn’t that all that matters?” Lucifer asked instead of giving a real answer and Gabriel turned on his lap again, hugging him tight.

“Yes it is!” he squealed, nuzzling his face in Lucifer’s soft wings. “I love you too!” he muffled.

The two brothers sat under the tree for a long time, just close and enjoying that they were together.

_Many millennia later, when Lucifer pushed the blade through his baby brother’s heart, he would remember this exact moment. He would remember how much he loved Gabriel, how much he always loved him and it would not only break his heart, but also a part of his soul. The tears he would cry in this moment would be full of regret and shame, because the only thing he never wanted to see was Gabriel dead on the floor and him being the reason for this outcome. This one time he wouldn’t be able to blame someone else for what happened, because the only one to blame was Lucifer himself._

_He would be the one who failed his little brother. Not Michael, not Raphael, not even their father. It would only be him and he would hate himself for doing that till his last breath, no matter if he was in heaven or hell._


End file.
